Hello Stranger
by bunji the wolf
Summary: At a young very age Naruto quit being a ninja however thanks to a man wisedom from a The Merchant, Naruto became a ninja again however it's come with a price...what ya buying stranger?
1. Chapter strange

**Don't own Naruto**

**Plot-At a young very age Naruto quit being a ninja however thanks to a man wisedom from a The Merchant, Naruto became a ninja again however it's come with a price...what ya buying stranger?**

**Note-Naruto will be like The Merchant from RE4 in this story also, note this is not RE Crossover guys.**

**Now Haku's sex well....**

**Of course Haku won't be male...I'll never do a story of that unless Haku isn't pair with Naruto.**

**Female-Everyone loves female Haku she more fun then male Haku**

**Herm/Futanari-I know it sound stranges and all but Haku has been gender confuse since the start of the wave Arc and I seen a very good story with haku with both gender however, for me Haku won't be banging Naruto like that, Haku will be banging only female Naruto's characters.**

**Ether way Haku is female GOT it!**

**Other girl's for the pairing the third girl will be dress up like Naruto in Merchant clothed being his follower/student the total of Naruto Harem is four girl's.**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Shizune**

**Konan**

**Tayuya**

**Anko**

**/////////////////**

**NarutoX????X????**

**HakuXNarutoX????X????**

**The Merchant Word's**

**"Over here...stranger."**

**"What ya buying?"**

**"What ya selling?"**

**"Ah I'll buy it at a high prices."**

**"Come back anytime."**

**"Hahaha thank ya."**

**"Is that all stranger?"**

**"I see you have an eye for things, Gun's not just about shootin it's about reloading you'll know what I'm talking about."**

**"Not only you'll need cash, but you'll need gut's to buy that weapon."**

**"Stranger, Stranger now that's a weapon!"**

**"Stranger what do ya need that for, hunting an elephant?" (Only if you get the all powerful HANDCANNON! Will he say that)**

**"I have rare things on sale stranger."**

**"It's a good gun stranger."**

**"Not enough crash stranger."**

**"Got something that might interest ya."**

Vote everyone later everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter One-I'll buy it at a high prices!**_

**Konoha**

"I'll never be a ninja…even with this strength of mine I can't…even with Sasuke skills." Naruto Uzumaki moans in his sorrow sitting there in the corner in an ally. Thinking and talking to himself there was no way in hell he'll get stronger or in fact become Hokage with that strength he was at.

Then in Naruto right hand was a red ruby blight and beautiful it was where Naruto found it was a very easy location he found it in the trash can beside him. "Is my dream worth how much this ruby is?"

Then a voice spoke "Ah dreams and hopes but of the highest Stranger."

Naruto quickly look to his left to see a man wearing a coat with a purple cloth covering his mouth carrying a light yellow color backpack on his back.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked the man

"Ah I am The Merchant I have come along way from my home traveling the world, seeing new and wonderful thing's and of course making a good deal. Say boy how much you be wanting that ruby I'll buy it at a high prices."

"You want this why just its a ruby?" Naruto

Merchant sigh "To be young again it maybe a ruby to another eyes it's another step closer to their dreams."

"Dreams what your dream mister?"

"Become the world greatest Merchant helping strangers like yourself is what I do best, since I can't reach my dreams when I was young like you I decide the best courses of action would be selling and buying. There many people that would sell you almost anything for the right prices and also buy it at a right prices."

"My dream is to become leader of my village, but how can I when I'm not strong enough to become one?"

"Ah I understand stranger, being so young not able to become what you want in the future is a hard path to follow although, walking a different path with the same goal is another." Merchant laughed

"What do you've mean by that?"

"Ah listen to me well lad, strength is not everything more to say it wisdom that bring ya closer to your dreams, winning the trust of your village is another thing having their respect is also another you don't always need strength to be a leader stranger." The Merchant smiled at Naruto as he pat Naruto on the head while Naruto chuckle "Thanks mister but where I should start?"

Merchant took awhile to think about it then he spoke "Become a Merchant like me."

"Huh really?"

"Yes. You will be winning their trust and respect it's very easy by selling them rare items for a good prices." Merchant chuckle "And you've make quick money and easy friends He-He-He-He."

"How you teach me?" Merchant nod "Ai however, only if you give me a little payment for your lesson hmm." Naruto hand over the ruby to the Merchant as the Merchant gave Naruto about 1900 ryo for his trouble "He-He-He thanks ya. Come on stranger there a thing or two about us Merchant you'll need to know before doing it by yourself."

During the next five years Naruto would go to the forest there he would learn from The Merchant how to sell and buy items from people and easily make quick and quick friends. Naruto during those five years he enjoy every lesson there is being a Merchant.

No one never knew why would Naruto would enter the forest from time to time everyday the role being ninja he said he quit it wasn't worth it at all. However, not that Naruto light has return with help from Merchant. Naruto being a ninja isn't worth it however being a Merchant with ninja's is another way to become Hokage if you can't have the strength to reach your dream then make the best officer you can with selling or buying with a right prices.

Five years later Naruto was thirteen and ready he was to sell or to buy anything from his lovely customers

"The Name Naruto, what ya buying?"

_**Next Time-Strange waves of love**_

**_Sorry about the first chapter being short but at less its here for ya, anyway later everyone and keep voting for the girls for Haku and naruto to bang/mate later on oh yeah Kushina and Isaribi is added to the list just letting ya know later strangers He-He-He-He thank you._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Naruto**_

_**Hello Stranger**_

_**Chapter 2-Strange waves of love**_

Today was the day of the Genin exams were over and their step of becoming greatest is another step forward.

And also today is the day that those who become Genin will know who they are with and what team for the rest of they'll live.

**Classroom**

"Ok everyone quiet it down, now listen up for your names and the team you will be on." Iruka spoke while everyone nodded but suddenly the classroom door open up as a young boy, who wore a dark purple coat walked in with a book bag on his back. His face cover in a light purple cloth wearing fingerless gloves his eyes were crystal blue as the boy spoke "Sorry about being late Iruka-Sensei had to finish up business." The boy said.

"Ok I understand please your seat." Iruka said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank ya." The boy chuckle as he stands down beside Sakura and Sasuke.

After Iruka called Team Six up next was team seven.

"Now Team 7 members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Iruka spoke as Sakura and Sasuke sweat drop as they had a gut feeling they know where Naruto was, the mask Merchant boy just let out a sigh "Oh well. It pays to be at some help."

After all the teams were called only Sakura, Sasuke and the young Merchant stood there in the room.

The young Merchant was checking his items that he store inside his large brown book bag.

"Um Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked the young Merchant

"Ai it me, Ms. Strange what ya buying if ya buying that is or you are wilily to sell some good?" Naruto asked Sakura

"Why would I buy stuff from you? I just ask who you were Baka." Sakura sigh while Naruto chuckle "That alright come back any time."

"Where is he our Sensei is late." Sasuke sigh

"Why you be looking down, it's not like it's gonna kill ya for waiting?" Naruto asked

"Naruto it's been alright an Hour." Sasuke said

"Tsk so what? I waited out through worst. So are ya gonna buy something?" Naruto asked his friends

"What are you selling?"

"No....what ya buying Sasuke are ya buying or sell?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matter on what ya want money for selling or new items for paying."

"What ya?"

"I'm glade you ask he-he-he." Naruto open the left side of his coat showing Sasuke some items that worth buying. "So what ya buying Stranger?"

"How much for the exposition tags?" Sasuke asked

"1900 Ryo."

"Damn I only got 1500 Ryo." Sasuke sigh

"Not enough crash stranger." Naruto close his coat

_'Great Naruto got even more strange.' _Sakura thought to herself watching Naruto selling Sasuke some low prices items.

"He-he-he thank ya come back any time Stranger." Naruto said while counting Sasuke money.

Then finally Kakashi Hatake finally shown up after Naruto stole Sasuke some items.

_**About few moments later on the rooftop**_

"Now let's get to know one another better shall we?" Kakashi said "Now tell me your likes, dislike, goal or dreams."

"You the one wearing the Merchant clothed." Kakashi point at Naruto

Naruto point at himself as Kakashi nodded "The Name Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is making a good prices on what I sell or buy, my dislike are when everything doesn't go my way and having low sells with stranger. My goal is to become Hokage, but going through a different road to get there."

'_Short didn't understand what he means by that so far we got only his name?' _Kakashi thought while looking at Naruto.

After Sakura and Sasuke explained about their likes and dislike.

"Tomorrow we will have our first mission together." Kakashi proof away in smoke while Naruto grab his backpack about to jump off the roof.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turn looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What ya want? Want something ya buying or sell?"

"Nether just want to know why are you dress like a Merchant." Sakura said

"A wise question mate, I just felt like it that is all however, that doesn't mean I won't be using my Jutsu. I'm a Ninja Merchant I'm a ninja who sells things for the higher price." Naruto chuckle "See ya around strangers."

_**Later that day**_

Naruto set up a shop there he brought out rare items and many ninja tools as many villagers and other ninja's came to Naruto shop wanting to buy something from him.

"What ya buying?" Naruto asked Konohamaru

"Um Boss do you have any ninja scrolls?" Konohamaru asked Naruto

"Ah yes I just got some new ones just today." Naruto duck under the desk and brought out three ninjas scrolls giving it to Konohamaru "How much is it Boss?"

"Ah well hmm since you are my student I'll give it away for free."

"For real!" Naruto nodded "Remember you are my student I will be training you the ways of...The Merchant." Naruto laughed while patting Konohamaru on the head as Naruto next customers was...

"Ah welcome Stranger what ya buying?" Naruto asked the young woman

"Do you have any more ninja's scrolls for sealing?" The young girl asked Naruto

Naruto gave the scroll to the woman "That will be 1300 ryo."

'Thank ya." Naruto looked at the young looking deep into her brown eyes "Be seeing ya around Ms. Tenten?"

"Of course my family shop is right next to yours...Naruto." Tenten smiled at the ninja Merchant.

"Look forward to your next visit my lady." Naruto asked as Tenten wave bye to him.

Later on after a hard day selling and buy many items from his customers today since today was Naruto first day a lot of money he made and make new friends he made also. Being a Ninja Merchant was a great idea.

Naruto return to his apartment tossing his bag on the ground, unzipping his coat pull down his cloth mask "He-He-He I made a lot of money selling some of my goods better go ahead some more equipment tomorrow on any mission Sensei would give me." Naruto smiled as he went to sleep for tomorrow Naruto hopes he'll make big money during this mission in ways.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone will make it longer next time ok guys well see ya!**


End file.
